


Ego Ollor od Esiasch Coronzon

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Demon!Clover, M/M, Priest!Qrow, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 7: AU / Free Day ... AU! Priest/Demon AUQrow Branwen lives as a self-isolated priest cursed with bad luck, though he's sure he barely counts as a priest. When he's given the opportunity to cure his curse, he takes the chance.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665481
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Pola Etharzi Brgda [Two in Peace[ful] Sleep]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow ends up summoning a smoking hot demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first song for the final work of this great week is the reposeful Repose, from NieR Gestalt. In my opinion, it's the best calm song in the series, so I'm very happy to use it on this great day. If you're wondering about the title, its Enochian, and literally translates to "The Holy Man and the Brothers Demon." Enjoy!

Qrow Branwen, priest of a small chapel in the middle of nowhere, was content with his life as it was. Bad luck followed him all his life, as he was born cursed by an ancient magic that not even Oz could undo. The only things he could say were good in his life were his nieces, but even then, he felt that he had to be careful. He didn’t want them to be victims of his existence. They would visit every once and a while, which was perfect in his opinion. They would stay long enough to have fun together, but not long enough to where anything seriously bad could happen. He supposes that getting the opportunity to stay at the chapel was also nice. He was given the opportunity to stay there by an old friend, headmaster of a prestigious academy. Needless to say, he agreed without a second thought. Read to some people from a book and answer their questions two days out of the week? Easy. Be away from people so he couldn’t harm anyone? Help the headmaster with some occult mystery now and then so he could finally feel useful? It was practically a dream come true.

As the years went by, he grew closer to the few people that would show up, especially a young farmhand named Oscar. He reminded him of his nieces. He grew to understand the hope the gods could give and inspire, even if he himself believed them to be cruel and uncaring. His nieces visited less frequently, but called much more often, which he was alright with. Some of his hair began to grey, which he quickly grew to like. It made him look more mature. His experiments, while they were almost always met with some complication, always helped Oz with something. He was as content as he could be, save for one minor thing. 

Qrow was lonely. Sure, people came to the chapel on a regular basis, but it was hardly personal, save Oscar. He always made sure to save him some extra sweets, even if he was a teenager now. Ruby and Yang called nearly every other day, bar when they were on a mission, but made sure to visit their favorite uncle at least once a month. Tai called every now and then and would also sometimes visit. However, Qrow realized just how lonely he was when his sister showed up out of the blue. Instead of immediately throwing blessed water at her and muttering a prayer from the book, he actually considered inviting her in. He settled for chatting outside, so that there could at least be witnesses. It went better than expected, but that wasn’t saying too much.

Oz, of course, called frequently, chatting about the magical experiments or sharing the latest gossip with each other. One call proved to be pivotal in Qrow’s life. The day was already eventful. Oscar confessed that he had a crush on one of the other farmhands, hired from a nearby city, he heard, which wasn’t a sin in any book, but Qrow didn’t really care too much about that. As an honorary uncle and father figure, he was mostly just curious about the crush and proud that Oscar was growing up. … Even if it meant Oscar would leave. It was making Qrow feel lonely again. The last time he had a crush, the kid wasn’t even born. Needless to say, he was feeling a bit down when Ozpin called. The moment Qrow answered the call, he knew something big happened, but by his tone, it wasn’t anything bad. 

“So, Qrow, I believe that I may have found something that may be of interest to you.” Oz began.

“Mhmm.” Qrow responded, slouched in a chair.

“I’ve found what I believe to be the instructions for a ritual that may help your bad luck problem.” Qrow couldn’t see it, but he knew Oz was smiling. 

“You’ve got my attention.” He said, quickly sitting up. “Tell me more about it.” 

“From what I have learned, it may have some relation to the brother gods. Its incantations are certainly very old as well. It’s all straightforward. It just has some…  _ unique  _ ingredients. I’ve procured some of the rarer ones for you, They should be there in a week’s time. Until then, I’ll leave you to find the more common ingredients. I’ll send you the instructions and list of ingredients right now.”

“Wow, Oz, I─ I don't know what to say.” Qrow was dumbfounded. To believe that his curse could be cured...

“You don’t need to say anything. You’ve done a lot more for me than I’ve done for you. But if you want to thank me, do it when the ritual is a success. You know how fickle magic can be.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”Qrow knew that he shouldn’t get his hopes up. Who knew if some ancient ritual would hold up in the modern era. Steps could have been lost as time passed, the magic that powers it may not even exist any more, hell, it could even just end up making things worse. But, Qrow trusted Oz, and there was still the off chance that things did go as expected. At the very least, he could debunk the ritual and let Oz know.

“Although, I should tell you… no. Just, be careful with this one.”

“Alright, I will.” Qrow said suspiciously. In all fairness, Oz always was mysterious.

“Good night Qrow.”

“Good night Oz.” Once the call ended, Qrow received the information, as promised. After reading through it, he could see that it was simple. It just required a lot. There were a few ingredients he had never heard of, but imagined that those would be the things Oz sent him. A few strands of hair from a calico cat were easy to get, only having to deal with a sneezing fit, as well as a horseshoe. He just paid a visit to Oscar and gathered a few hairs from a random calico cat there and bought a horseshoe. Oscar might have tripped face first onto his crush while Qrow was there, but he didn’t feel too bad once he saw them holding hands as he left. All that was left was a shamrock and a fishing pole made by the one invoking the ritual. The shamrock, while it would probably take a day of searching in a clover field to find, made sense with the ritual’s theme. The fishing pole made no sense. If anything, it made him doubt the ritual’s authenticity a little. But, regardless, he made a cheap one out of a stick and some string with a toy lure. It was sad, but it would do. 

By the time Qrow had everything he needed, it was still four days until the stuff Ozpin sent would arrive. Qrow could have continued memorizing the incantation, but he had already been doing that. So, he decided to make a more respectable fishing pole. He didn’t take woodworking in school for nothing, even though he would have to do most of the work by hand. In the end, he just looked up how to make a bamboo fishing pole online. It was a nice change of pace from his daily routine. There was still another day until the supplies arrived by the time Qrow found the rod satisfactory. He decided to spend the day carving out a bird from a piece of wood to use as a bobber. He decided on a kingfisher, for their fishing prowess. Once he finished, he decided to go to bed. He had a big day ahead of him.

The supplies he needed arrived late in the afternoon. The mailman almost tripped while holding all the supplies, but Qrow caught him just in time. He was really hoping the ritual would work. Ozpin sent him some jars of a black goop. Qrow didn’t know what it was, but he wasn’t going to question it. Along with the goop, came an odd looking rug, a faded green, that was easily centuries years old, and perhaps even millennia if he were being generous. With no time to waste, he got to work. First, he laid down the rug that he would make the sigil on. Next, using the black goop, he carefully and slowly drew out the sigil, intricate with its many lines. At the tips of the center triangle, he placed the four-leaf clover, the horseshoe, and the strands of calico cat hair. In the center where an ominous vertical eye rested, he placed the fishing pole. With that done, he closed his eyes and clasped his hands together, reminiscent of a prayer. He began to utter the incantation, grateful that Oz knew the pronunciations. 

_ Torzu od adrpan, [n] ascleh k iabes  _ (Arise and fall, [the] divine will of supreme life)

_ Cruscanse [xitha] siatris  _ (More mighty [than] scorpions)

_ Amma bab argedco ils  _ (Cursed probability invoke[s] you)

_ Bien k hoxmarch ivmd ils  _ (My voice of fear call[s] you)

_ Pir ooaona ors  _ (Holy one[‘]s eyes with darkness)

_ Ollor teloch olpirt dorpha  _ (Man of death[ly] light look)

_ Ol argedco ego bab  _ (I invoke holy probability)

Qrow opened his eyes to see that the black goop had been swirling upwards, the ancient rug and the items he gathered caught in the vortex, until it suddenly paused mid-air, and then fell onto the floor with an anti-climatic splat. He looked at his arms to see if he was any different. He didn’t feel any different. For a moment, he thought that the ritual failed, resulting in nothing. It evidently resulted in something, as a hand shot out of the puddle. Qrow wasn’t a believer, but he grabbed a nearby holy book. It would be better than nothing. It pulled itself up and out of the puddle, the goop dripping off the figure as it emerged. Soon, he could make out slicked back brown hair with graying sides, and deathly pale skin marked with red and black veins. He was clad in a green vest similar to the ancient rug and light colored pants. He opened his eyes to reveal that the sclera were pure black, and his pupils were an unnatural and piercing red. He grinned, showing sharp canines, which was very hot, and very scary.

“So,” it spoke, “you’re the one who summoned me?” Qrow nodded his head, unable to drawl out any words. Then, it looked him up and down. “What’s your name, handsome?”  _ Did he just… flirt, with me? _

“Qrow. Qrow Branwen.” was all he could muster out.

“Hm. Handsome name for a handsome guy. I suppose you're wondering what my name is then?” Qrow didn't respond, so the entity continued. “Well, like any respectable demon, I go by many names, but  _ you _ can call me  _ yours. _ ” The demon winked at him.  _ He really is flirting with me.  _ He didn’t know how to respond to a demon flirting with him, and a rather hot one at that. “Still shocked, I see. You weren’t exactly expecting me, were you?” Qrow noticed that he held the fishing pole he made slung across a shoulder, and wore a shamrock pin. 

“Nope.”

“Well, I hate to intrude, but I think it’s best that talk in the morning, you know, so you can sleep on all this. Oh, and it looks like you only got one bed. Lucky me.”  _ Yeah, lucky.  _ That snapped Qrow out of his stupor. 

“Hold on, I am  _ not _ falling asleep when some random demon is here!”  _ Even if those arms are very tempting.  _ He noticed that one arm had a red armband wrapped around it.

“Like what you see?” the demon teased, flexing his arms. Qrow realized that he had been staring, and began to blush. 

“I’m calling Oz.”

“Her ex-husband?” the demon asked.

“Who’s what?” Ozpin picked up the call.

“So, how did it go?” he asked calmly as he took a sip of his drink.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were making me summon a demon?!” Qrow exclaimed.

“The dollar store knock-off goddess says fuck you, and that she wants the kids.” the demon interjected

“Tell her I said to pay the child support.”

“Will do.” the demon saluted. Ozpin turned his attention back to Qrow.

“He’s an alright demon. You can trust him.”

“That doesn’t answer the Question! Oz!”

“Well, if everything went as planned, you should have been able to make a deal with him by offering the fishing rod.” 

“And a pretty nice one at that. I like the little kingfisher.” the demon interrupted, holding up the rod for all to admire.

“But evidently, something went wrong.”

“Yeah, you used  _ female  _ calico cat hair. You should have used  _ male  _ calico cat hair.” he corrected. “Lucky for me, it looks like I’m stuck in a pretty nice place,” he said as he looked around the room, “with an even prettier person.” The demon winked at Qrow, again.

“Stuck here? What do you mean  _ stuck here _ ?” Qrow asked, flustered.

“Well, since the ritual went awry, we’ll have to make another portal to send me back.”

“And that involves going back to hell to get some of that sludge. Trips to hell aren’t easy, you know.”  _ Well shit. _

“You went to hell? For me?” Qrow asked. He was touched.

“Yes, but think nothing of it. I owe you a lot.” Oz took another sip “Besides, you’re stuck with a demon now.” Qrow looked behind him to find The demon lying down on his bed, patting the empty space beside him as if offering it to him. Qrow turned away to hide a light blush. “Well, have fun with your new roommate, good night.”

“Wait! Ozpin you little─” with a click, the line was cut. Qrow groaned. He fell back into a chair to stare up at the ceiling, tired and stressed. He looked at the demon, who was just smiling at him. “So, what should I actually call you.” 

“Hmm,” the demon thought for a moment, “Clover.” he said as he flicked the shamrock on his vest with his thumb. 

“Alright then,  _ Clover _ . What kind of demon are you anyways?” Qrow was still a little bit suspicious, but he didn’t sense any malicious intent, so there was that.

“Well, let’s just say I have the devil’s own luck.” he grinned. Despite the smile seeming slightly sinister, Qrow felt a bit of hope. 

“So what you’re saying is, that you're a demon who brings good luck?”

“Good luck for a fee, and I’d say you’ve paid yours rather nicely.” He pulled the rod out of nowhere to admire it. “I really do like the kingfisher you’ve made. It must have taken a lot of time, and a lot of skill to make. I think this one’s my new favorite.” With a quick movement of his hand, it disappeared back into nothing. “I consider myself pretty lucky, but I have a feeling I’m going to get even more lucky with you here.”

“Pfft.” Qrow scoffed. “You haven’t dealt with someone like me.”

“And why’s that?” Clover sat up, genuinely interested in Qrow’s response.

“I… was born cursed with bad luck. It affects me and everyone around me.” This wasn’t information he gave so freely, but, for some reason, he felt that the demon could understand him, so he told him. 

“I see.” The demon appeared to be thinking hard. “When I was human, I was born blessed with good luck, if you can call it blessed. I’m not gonna deny it, it had its benefits. But, as I grew older the more and more people thought that all I was, was my good luck. Everyone wanted to be around me for my good luck, and never for me. You get it, don’t you.” Qrow noticed that there was something in his eyes: sadness, loneliness, a plea for someone to understand.

“I do.” he told him.

  
“I thought you would.” Clover smiled and laid back down, patting the empty spot beside him once more. Qrow gave into temptation, and laid next to the hunk of a demon in the small bed. He _could_ have forced the demon, but he didn’t want to be rude, and he certainly wasn’t going to sleep on the floor. Qrow had the best night of sleep he ever had in a long time, cuddled up in those muscular arms. _Yeah, things will be fine._ He though as he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem: Hit or miss, guess they never miss, he took the fucking kids, ya. The prayer translates to Arise and fall, [the] divine will of supreme life, More mighty [than] scorpions, Cursed probability invoke[s] you, My voice of fear call[s] you, Holy one[‘]s eyes with darkness, Man of death[ly] light look, I invoke holy probability. The words in brackets were ones I made up just so the sentences could make a bit more sense. The parts of the translation in brackets are not a part the actual translation and were just added so things could make a bit more sense.


	2. Gono [Faith]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Clover get closer as the months pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this concept, so I wrote more. The song for this chapter is Cyborg (Sim City Live Version), which you can find here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNFJUXNlk18 Making religion gay is very fun. 10/10 recommend.

Things were not fine. For some godforsaken reason, Oscar was knockin on his door, and Qrow had to try to hide a scary, but hot, looking demon.

“Shit!” Qrow whispered through gritted teeth. “Can’t you disappear or something?!”

“No, but I can do this.” Suddenly, their faces were a lot closer, and Clover was gently pulling him in for a kiss. Qrow couldn’t bring himself to fight it. He knew that he probably shouldn’t be kissing the demon so soon, and yet, he didn’t want anything else but to share such a small yet intimate act. When they parted, Qrow’s pale crimson eyes met sea green ones. Clover’s skin was a light tan now, and no red-black veins were visible. 

“Uncle Qrooow! You in there!?” 

“Yeah, uh, just a moment!” he shouted. “You, act natural.” Clover saluted in response. After composing himself, he opened the door. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain Clover to Oscar, but decided to wing it. “Sorry about that kiddo.” Qrow chuckled. “So, what can I do for you?” Qrow noticed that he seemed somewhat embarrassed.

“I was just, um, wondering if...” Oscar leaned to look behind Qrow. “Um,” Oscar pointed to Clover, who was at the stove. Qrow looked back to see that the demon was cooking something. Normal enough. But, he did a double take. He was  _ trying _ to cook. The demon set the flames too high and didn’t use enough oil, causing the eggs he was trying to cook to burn, smoke arising from them. Meanwhile, Clover was trying to fan the smoke away, after having turned off the flame. Quickly, Qrow rushed to grab the pan and throw it into the sink. Steam bellowed out as the cold water hit the pan. Qrow let out a sigh of relief, and turned around to face Oscar and Clover.

“Clover, meet Oscar. Oscar, meet─” 

“Clover Ebi, his boyfriend.” The sly demon held out his hand for a handshake. “Its nice to meet you.” Qrow immediately became flustered.

“A pleasure to meet you Mr. Ebi.” Oscar took his hand and firmly shook it.

“Please, call me Clover, and the pleasure is all mine. Its nice to meet some of Qrow’s family. He cares a lot about all of you.”

“Well, we all care a lot about him too. But, I’m not intruding, am I?” 

“No, you’re fine kid. I should have been getting up anyways. Hungry?” Qrow asked, eager to change the conversation. He really didn’t want to deal with anything mushy, especially so early in the morning. 

“No thank you, I ate before I came here.” He answered. Qrow hummed in acknowledgement.

“So, what did you need?” Qrow asked.

“I, um, need some advice.” 

-

“Thanks Uncle Qrow, see you later!” Oscar said as he waved goodbye.

“No problem kid! Stay safe, and remember, you can’t go wrong with flowers! And flatter the parents!” Qrow watched him walk away until he was out of earshot, and immediately turned to Clover.

“You’re adorable, you know that? He’s fortunate to have someone like you to be there for him.” Clover told him as he leaned against a wall. He genuinely found Qrow adorable. Not just anyone could be good with kids.

“First of all, I am NOT adorable. And secondly, he’ll stay fortunate as long as he’s away from me.” The shift in Qrow’s tone from the first thing to the second saddened Clover. As a demon, he had seen the foulest of the foul, the most disgusting things created by the world. He had seen the things that deserved to feel terrible. He knew just how Qrow felt. Qrow was in no way someone who deserved to feel so terrible about himself. 

“I beg to differ. You’re an amazing man, Qrow. You deserve to be happy around the people you love.”

“Hmp.” was all he could say about that. “So, you’re my boyfriend now?” Qrow asked, changing the subject. “I hope you’re ready for that. It won’t be easy.” Evidently, it was a good cover for them. If Oscar believed it, the others would too.

“I think I can handle a little challenge.”

“Good, cause you can help me around the chapel. I’ve got a lot of things for you to carry.” Qrow noticed that Clover looked nervous.  _ Why would you be nervous Mr. I-Work-Out-Everyday? _

“Umm, chapel?”

-

This morning, Clover had woken up first. Demons didn’t need sleep, but it felt nice, especially with Qrow in his arms. The occasions where he fell asleep in Qrow’s arms were his favorite. It was a Sunday, which meant it would be a busy day. In the months that had passed, they developed a sort of routine. On sundays and the occasional wednesday, they would prepare the chapel for the night’s gathering. It wasn’t much, considering the size of the community, but Qrow liked to make sure the place was spotless, and that everything was in order. Once that was done, he would go over his notes for the night, asking Clover for advice on the wording here and there. 

Qrow and Clover had grown closer to each other as those months passed, and them being boyfriends became less and less of a front, and more and more of a truth. The breakfasts they shared together that began with a morning kiss, their luck themed jokes that belonged to only them, the late nights they spent together gazing at the stars with their hands intertwined, it all made them feel content with their life, more than they had ever felt. Clover especially loved sleeping next to Qrow. He liked to listen to his heartbeat and feel his warmth all around him. Demons had no heartbeat, a reminder of their status. However, if there was just one thing Clover wanted to change out of all this, it was that he wanted Qrow to realize that he was deserving of love, and by extension, accept that Clover loving him was alright. Despite constantly affirming that he was deserving of good things, Qrow’s doubt still persisted. He still believed that it was best he kept to himself, and denied himself self-acceptance.

This morning, Clover woke up first. The first to wake was the first to make coffee, so that’s what Clover did. With Qrow’s guidance, he was able to learn to make simple foods, so he started breakfast. Clover liked being able to do little things like that for Qrow, to show that he could have those little things in life without guilt. And slowly, Qrow did begin to believe it. People began noticing this difference too, especially since he had begun to be more involved with the community. His bad luck had begun to seem more trivial than anything, but he still kept his curse a secret. 

After waking Qrow up with a kiss and setting a plate of food down on the table for him, he went to gather some supplies they needed. Clover had become well integrated into the small community, known to be a charmer, much like his boyfriend, as well as funny and wise. He was particularly known for his fishing skills, which he would display at a nearby river. Whenever asked about his fishing rod, he would proudly say that his boyfriend made it for him. Clover began to wonder how he ever lived as a cooped up demon in hell. The rare times he did enter the living realm, it was for brief business.

By the time he returned, it was noon, and Qrow was already preparing the chapel, which rested on the outskirts of the community. Clover was very surprised to find that a priest, of all things, summoned him. It made more sense as Qrow explained himself. However, a nonbeliever living as a priest, and as a well liked one, was still very odd. But, he wasn’t going to complain. It made Qrow much easier to live in such close proximity with. Belief is the bane of demons. The more that people believe in something they call holy, the weaker a demon gets. However, even a single person’s belief could be stronger than many more combined. The chapel was a different story. As a house of worship, belief became a part of it. It always made him feel uneasy when he was in it. At least uneasiness was something he could handle no problem. It was the chapel during worship he couldn’t handle. The belief of the congregation gave him a nasty headache, so he would often go out to fish to avoid it. The people respected his decision to not attend. Though, he trudged through the headache every once and a while on special occasions, which was mostly when the community was gathering for more than prayer and worship. Despite the headache, he found it nice to just hear Qrow’s voice for an hour

This day was one such day. By the late afternoon, people had begun to arrive. They would be greeted by Qrow and exchange pleasantries, and they would then wave a hello to the people they passed as they looked for a seat they liked. Today, only five people almost tripped. An improvement from last time. Once everyone had arrived, they began with a prayer. Clover closed his eyes and bowed his head as well, just to be respectful, and to help make the headache easier to deal with. The headache seemed more worse than usual. With the prayer over, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. Qrow looked divine, at least from Clover’s perspective. Porcelain skin, which belonged to a man who was anything but fragile, clothed in perfect and sleek black, with light streaming from behind him. A mere moment later, his headache flared up stronger than before, but still not strong enough to where anyone would notice Clover’s discomfort. Anyone except Qrow. For the next half hour, Clover tried to just focus on Qrow’s soothing voice, his pale crimson eyes, the movement of his hands, anything to distract him from the headache so long as it was Qrow. Usually, it worked well enough. Not today.

“What’s wrong Cloves?” Qrow whispered to Clover during the break. “Bad headache?”

“Yeah, its worse than usual.” He replied, rubbing his temples.

“You can go home if you want. It’s no big deal if you do. We can just tell them the truth. You’ve got a bad headache.”

“No, its alright. I want to be here anyways. A little headache won’t stop me from some worship.” Clover winked, because of course he would. Regardless, it made Qrow give a playful scoff, and it put a soft smile on his face, so as far as Clover was concerned, the headache meant very little now. After chatting and letting the crowd mingle for a bit longer, they resumed where they had left off. For the next half hour, the headache persisted, reaching its zenith during the final prayer. It was so bad that Qrow had to excuse himself and Clover once everything was over and before the festivities began. Thankfully, the people were understanding, and their place wasn’t too far away from the chapel. 

“Shit, what’s happening to you?” Qrow said as they entered their place. Clover was leaning on him, breathing heavy and sweating much more than one should on a cool night. Quickly, but gently, he set Clover down on the couch. Now that he could focus on him, with the moonlight shining through a window directly onto Clover, Qrow noticed that his skin seemed pale. He could make out the outlines of dark veins. 

“Too much belief.” he muttered. “It does a number on a demon’s physical form.” Qrow’s heart dropped. His bad luck had finally caught up with the demon who had the devil’s own luck. Qrow’s mind could only focus on that. He believed that Clover was suffering because of him. Soon, his physical form would perish. Clover would fall back into hell, and Qrow would be alone once more. He believed that its what he deserved. He believed that he didn’t deserve anything as good as Clover in his life. He believed that absolutely no one was safe from him, which is why he decided he would isolate himself once more, just like he intended when he first arrived at the chapel. It was only what he believed he deserved.

“Clover, I─”

“Don’t say you're sorry.” he weakly interrupted. His skin back to its original deathly pale color, and the red-black veins had returned. His eyes were also their original red and black, but his red irises lacked their piercing glow. “This isn’t your fault. You can’t blame yourself for every bad thing that happens. You don’t deserve to feel bad. You deserve good things. If there’s anyone who deserves to feel bad, who doesn’t deserve good things, it’s me. I’m the real demon here, heartless and everything... I’m the one who left hundreds to die all because of someone else’s orders. I’m the one who didn’t care about what they believed in. I’m the one who stopped believing in anything.” His eyes seemed to be dimming. “But you’re the one who cares about what others believe in. You’re the one who gave me something to believe in. I can’t ever repay you for that. Goodnight Qrow. I love you, my good luck charm.” The demon closed his eyes, and went unconscious from exhaustion.

Qrow didn’t know what to do. There was no one who could help him. There was nothing  _ he _ believed in that could help him. Not himself, not some ancient deity, and not their prayers. As the demon lay there, his breathing getting slower and slower, He realized that there was one thing he believed in, one prayer that could help. He wasn’t even sure if it would help, but what else could he do? He got on one knee, closed his eyes, and clasped his hands together.

_ Torzu od adrpan, [n] ascleh k iabes  _

_ Cruscanse [xitha] siatris _

_ Amma bab argedco ils _

_ Bien k hoxmarch ivmd ils _

_ Pir ooaona ors _

_ Ollor teloch olpirt dorpha _

_ Ol argedco ego bab _

_ I deserve good things, and you’re the good thing I deserve. _

Qrow took in a deep breath, and opened his eyes. He got up, and looked at Clover. Nothing. His breathing was still getting slower and slower. Mentally, he laughed at himself for thinking that the prayer would do something, thinking that he could finally have something he wanted,  _ needed _ . Full of despair, he sank to his knees, and began to quietly sob, his head down, and holding onto Clover’s hand. However, he felt something tickle it. He looked up to see that it was a flake of white. He kept his eyes on it as it swiftly dissolved into dust, and then into nothingness. Confused, he looked around, and quickly noticed that it was the demon’s skin. It was flaking off into nothing, revealing the lightly tanned skin he had grown to know. As the demonic pale skin turned into nothingness, Clover’s breathing picked up to a normal pace, and evened out. 

Qrow could not believe his eyes. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he had to check. With his heart racing, Qrow moved closer and closer to Clover’s chest, and put his ear to it. He almost couldn’t believe what he heard: the sound of a heart beating strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I wanted to do a Shadow of the Colossus AU with Clover as Wander, but then I changed it to an Angel/Demon AU, and then I vaguely remembered this one NSFW fic, which I cannot find for the love of god, that had this isolated priest fall in love with a demon, and priest/demon seemed a lot more enticing to me, so I went with that, even though Qrow is probably barely a priest. As for Demon!Clover, I was inspired by this https://lieu-rey.tumblr.com/post/612540320124682240/imagine . Well, it was an honor to spend this week with you all, I thank you, and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
